The Notebook
by JellyfishCorner
Summary: Quinn Fabray es una chica pobre de pueblo. Rachel una chica rica de la ciudad que va de visita a pasar un verano a Lima, alla conocerá a Quinn y ambas se enamoraran. The Notebook Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Glee no me pertenece, el dueño es RM. Si no, Finchel no existiría y Faberry sería canon.

* * *

Era hermoso ver el amanecer, ella se sentía afortunada de ser testigo de lo hermoso que es ver como el sol empieza a despertar anunciando un nuevo día que vas a vivir, un nuevo día del que tienes que disfrutar. Ver ese cielo combinado con una serie de colores como el anaranjado, rosa, amarillo o sus diferentes tipos de tonalidades a las 6:00 de la mañana.

Se despertó como todas las mañanas lo hacía. Los años habían pasado pero ella vive cada día con su alma joven encerrada en el cuerpo de una anciana de 84 años. No había cambiado, sólo unas arrugas por su rostro, esos cabellos que antes eran rubios, se tornaron del color del oro al color de las nubes en un cielo despejado.

Ella no es nadie en especial, sólo una mujer común y corriente que le falta un paso por acompletar su vida. Nunca hizo algo importante para los demás, así que su nombre no será recordado por los demás, de alguna u otra manera es una mujer que ha vivido una vida magnífica a su punto de vista.

_― ¡GUAPA! ― Gritó haciendo que la enfermera afroamericana diera un salto de susto, interrumpiéndole en su trabajo en el computador._

_― ¡Lucy!, Veo que te has despertado, luces muy bien ― Bromea guiñándole el ojo._

_―Me siento bien ―_

Camina hacia la sala donde reparte las medicinas a cada integrante del asilo.

_― Hey Puck, ¿Cómo te va? ―_

_―Tranquilo, tratando de morir pero siguen sin dejarme―_

_―No puedes tenerlo todo―_

Contándole, era tres personas en la fila, a cada uno le daban dos medicamentos para darles energías, si alguien tenía una enfermedad grave, le daban más de dos obviamente. La fila avanzó y llegó su turno.

_― Hoy es un día muy especial―dice alegre_

_―Usted siempre dice eso, traviesa― le contestó la enfermera alegre._

Ella se va dándole un guiño. Ha decir verdad ella era una mujer muy coqueta, y su edad no le impediría coquetear con las demás enfermeras. Pero era un coqueteo amigable.

En otra habitación Kelly, una enfermera de cabello corto, le da los buenos días a otra paciente.

_―Es un día muy hermoso, ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?― alega la enfermera_

_―No me parece― soltó con una tristeza innegable en su rostro la anciana de cabello negro mirando la nada por la ventana_

_―Mmmm, Pues tenemos que sacarte de aquí, vamos querida te haría bien un poco de aire fresco―_

_― ¿Hola?― Entra Lucy a la habitación junto con un libro de pasta negra algo gastado._

_― Lo siento, no es un buen día― Se acerca Kelly a Lucy. ―No creo que ella quiera hacer nada―_

La otra mujer se voltea dejando de mirar la ventana, y fija su mirada café a la intrusa que ha hecho acto de presencia en su habitación, Lucy.

_― ¿Hola? ¿Quién es usted?―Pregunta curiosa_

Lucy iba a contestar cuando la enfermera la interrumpe:

_―Ella es Lucy, vino a leerte―_

_― ¿Leer?― la enfermera le contesta con un 'mjm' y Lucy levanta el libro en señal de afirmación. ―No, no se―_

_― ¡Oh Vamos!, Anda, ella es muy graciosa y te hará pasar un buen rato.―_

Cambia su vista de la enfermera a la otra anciana y ésta le da una media sonrisa.

* * *

Caminan hacia una pequeña sala con muchas plantas, esta vez solas sin compañía de la enfermera. La habitación tiene un parecido a un invernadero, sólo que hay un sillón de tres plazas y otras dos individuales, enfrente del sillón una mesa de té. Varias ventanas de color blanco con vista al lago, dándole un ambiente fresco.

Toman asiento, y Lucy habla:

_―Ok, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?― la anciana de cabello negro con ligeras canas no sabe que contestar. Lucy al darse cuenta de lo que pregunta habla rápidamente, ―Ah, sí, sí, sí, era la noche de la feria, Quinn estaba ahí con sus amigos, Santana y Sam ―_

_― ¿Quinn?―_

_―Es donde se conocieron― dice Lucy ―6 de Junio de 1940, Rachel tenía 17 años―_

* * *

Ok, bueno este es mi primer fic, vi que no hay un The Notebook Faberry yla verdad se me hizo un pecado, hay varias versiones de Titanic y se me hozo raro que no haya uno, las historias de Nicholas Sparks merecen tener 1345075601 versiones y pues se me hizo fácil escribir uno, no sean malas y comenten. Apenas escribí el primer capitulo hoy y seguramente actualizare semanalmente si no tengo presiones con la universidad y esas cosas que odiamos.

El twitter es: ImQueenBValeria


	2. Chapter 2

Lima no era una ciudad famosa, ni mucho menos tenía un monumento o una historia que contar. Era apenas una ciudad con 5,000 personas, cuando describes Lima la única palabra que puedes usar es 'ABURRIDA'.

Aquel día 6 de Junio de 1940, había una feria en el pueblo. La mayoría de los habitantes estaban allá. Entre ellos Quinn, Sam y Santana, los tres muy buenos amigos. Los tres vestían pantalón café con camisas, en este caso sólo Quinn llevaba una boina. Los tres eran pobres y al menos la rubia y a la latina, no les alcanzaba para comprar ropa para ellas, sólo les importaba que fuera cómoda.

_―El Macho ha ganado, observa bien eso, Q, debes de estar orgullosa por tener un amigo tan fuerte como yo― dijo Sam, un muchacho aproximadamente de 18, de cabello rubio corto, con una boca enorme, aunque muy guapo. Éste le mando un beso a una chica que estaba cerca de ellos, curiosamente novia de otro participante_

_― ¿Que te pasa idiota? Ella es mi novia, espera y verás―empuja a Sam y este le devuelve la misma acción_

_El juego consistía en alzar un martillo y pegarle a un botón, debido a la fuerza que emplees va el objeto alcanzará la cima. No ganas ningún oso de peluche o algún dulce, sólo muestras que tan 'macho' eres y que tanta fuerza puedes presumir a las chicas._

_―Cálmate, labios de trucha―dijo Santana avergonzada de la actitud de su amigo enfrente del muchacho dueño de la atracción._

_―Me hubieses dejado partirle la cara Quinn ― Caminan los tres hacia otra atracción. ―Lo hubiera zurrado de un golpe― Al momento de seguir caminando pasa un grupo de muchachas y el rubio les dice ―Hola, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?―ellas no le dieron importancia y siguieron su camino_

_―Jajajaja, no jodas Sam, Díos es muy cómico salir con ustedes― dijo Quinn caminando hacia los carritos chocones._

Entonces fue cuando Quinn la vio, aquella morena, esa morena en el carrito chocón que estaba siendo golpeada por su amiga, supuso Quinn. La vio carcajeándose, no supo describir lo que sintió al verle, ella estaba segura solamente de dos cosas, 1. Que la chica le había gustado mucho y 2. Debía de saber su nombre.

_― ¿Quién es esa chica que esta con Brittany?― comenta curiosa_

―Se llama Rachel Berry― dice Santana masticando su hotdog.

_―Oh es verdad, vino con su familia por el verano― comento el rubio ―Oigan, me voy, mañana tengo trabajo―se despide de Quinn y Santana._

_―Su papá esta forrado de dinero― dice Santana. Brittany le grita saludándola ―¡Hey San!― ¡Hola amor! Mira lo que te compre―responde la latina mostrándole un pato pequeño de peluche_

_― ¡Ay San! Gracias―.grita emocionada desde el carrito chocón._

Quinn no nota la interacción entre sus amigas, su mente y ojos sólo están con la morena risueña. Que vestía un vestido rojo, su cabello ondulado suelto, con labial rojo en sus labios. 'Un ser perfecto.' Sí, Quinn Fabray había sido flechada_._

Termina el turno de Rachel en el juego y sale con Brittany y otro muchacho, uno alto llamado Finn .

_―Oye Rach, ¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar?― le pregunta el chico alto_

_―Eh sí, esta bien―le contesta la morena y Finn se va en busca de la golosina_

_―Eso sería tan divertido― señala la rubia de ojos celestes de manera sarcástica._

_― ¡Brittany! Se que no te agrada pero se amable―la reprende._

Quinn aprovecha que ellas dos están y se acerca de tal forma que su cara esta a centímetros a la de Rachel.

_― ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ― le dice la rubia de orbes verdes_

_―No― responde Rachel breve y un poco asustada_

_― ¿Por qué no?― intenta una vez más Quinn_

_―Porque no quiero―responde algo frustrada Rachel._

'Al menos es guapa, pero ¿Qué le pasa? Ningún extraño viene y te pregunta ¿quieres bailar?' piensa la morena.

_―Quinn, ella esta conmigo―regresa Finn aclarándole la situación a la rubia. ―Rachel ¿Quieres subirte a la rueda de la fortuna conmigo?―_

Rachel voltea su mirada hacia Quinn y regresa su rostro hacia Finn ―Me encantaría― responde de manera burlona para la rubia y enlazando su brazo con el chico, llendose hacia dicha atracción mecánica.

'Pilla, así me gustas' piensa Quinn, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rueda de la fortuna con una media sonrisa.

_―Quinn Fabray―dice Brittany a Rachel_

_― ¿Qué?―responde la morena_

_―Trabaja en la maderería con Santy―_

_―Ah― actúa desinteresada Rachel― ¿Viste como se paro a dos centímetros de la cara?―_

_―Si lo vi, pero así es Quinn― ríe la rubia―Me sorprende que se haya acercado…. Creo que le gustas―_

Abajo en la tierra Quinn, tenía sus ojos en Rachel quien estaba en el juego.

_―Supéralo Fabray, ella esta fuera de tus límites―le indica Santana_

Quinn la ignora, ella se da cuenta de que la morena la estaba observando e intercambian miradas, Rachel se sonroja y voltea a ver a otro lado.

Al momento de que el asiento de Rachel y Finn pasaba por el suelo, ella corre y se para en el asiento de la pareja.

_―Óyeme ¡idiota! Quítate no me toques ― grita Rachel_

Quinn para que se agarre bien y no caiga hace que el asiento se mueva en el aire y Rachel deje salir otro grito.

_―Oye― dice Finn pero Quinn rápidamente se sienta entre ellos y lo ignora_

_―Bueno yo…―empieza a hablar_

_― ¿Que haces?―dice Rachel interrumpiéndola_

_―Oye, no puedes hacer eso― le grita el dueño de la rueda enorme._

_―Te pago cuando baje, Tommy― responde Quinn de manera audible_

_―Soy Quinn Fabray―le da la mano a Rachel para que la estreche pero ella le da una palmada rechazándola_

_― ¿Y?― dice molesta_

_―Y es un gusto conocerte― dice tiernamente la rubia_

_―Rachel ¿Qué hace esta aqui?― dice Finn_

_―No lo sé― responde_

_―Me gustaría invitarte a salir― insiste Quinn_

_―Quinn, ¿te molesta?― se altera Finn_

Tommy, el encargado de la rueda para el juego cuando el asiento que ocupan los tres adolescentes esta en el punto más alto que alcanza la rueda.

_―No se permiten más de dos personas en el asiento, Quinn― dice Tommy_

_―Bien Tommy, de acuerdo―Quinn se para, salta del asiento y se agarra de la barra que se encuentra enfrente del asiento._

_―Bájate, Quinn, te vas a matar ― grita Brittany desde el asiento de abajo._

_―Basta Q― Santana sólo disfrutaba del espectáculo riéndose._

_―Entonces, ¿Vas a salir conmigo? ― intenta Quinn_

_― ¿Que?―Rachel responde atónita y Finn se ríe frustrado de la estupidez que hace la rubia―No―_

_― ¿No?― dice Quinn_

_― ¡No!― se fastidia Rachel_

_― ¿No?― de nuevo Quinn_

_―Oye, amiguita, ya te dijeron que no― dice Finn_

_― ¿Por qué no?― pregunta Quinn nerviosa_

_―No lo se, porque no quiero―dice Rachel_

_― ¡Quinn!―Grita Brittany_

_―Bueno, no tengo otra alternativa―dice Quinn, quitando su mano de la barra, esta vez sólo su brazo derecho soporta su peso._

_― ¡Ay, diós mío!―grita asustada Rachel_

_― Es enserio, Quinn, basta― grita Brittany. Santana sigue riéndose de lo que hace su amiga rubia._

_―Quinn, ¿Qué diablos haces?―comenta Finn_

_―Voy a preguntarte una vez más―dice Quinn ― ¿Saldrías..o no conmigo?―_

_―Q, ya basta―grita Santana_

_―! Cielos me estoy resbalando!―_

_―Entonces, sujétate de la barra idiota― grita Santana_

_―Sólo hasta que acepte―_

'Mierda no acepta y mi mano esta sudando' piensa Quinn

_― ¡No jodas, rubia tonta!―grita Brittany_

_― ¡Ya pues acepta salir con ella, cariño!― apoya Santana a su amiga_

_―Bueno está bien, saldré contigo― dice Rachel_

_― ¿Qué?―Quinn esta completamente idiota―No, no me hagas el favor―_

_―No, si quiero― insiste_

Rachel 'esta completamente loca como una cabra' reflexiona la morocha

_― ¿Quieres?¿De verdad?― pregunta incrédulo Finn_

_― ¡SI, SI QUIERO!― se desespera Rachel_

_―Repítelo todo― insiste Quinn_

_― ¡QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO!― grita la morocha, Díos que ridículo_

_―Otra vez― ¿en serio Quinn?_

_― ¡QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO!―_

_―Esta bien, esta bien, Bien, entonces saldremos― dice Quinn presumidamente para agarrar la barra otra vez_

_Rachel, molesta con la actitud que tomo la rubia ― Te crees muy lista ¿verdad?―_

_―Eso no fue gracioso Quinn, idiota― grita Brittany_

_―No, esta bien, me encargaré de esto― comenta Rachel vengativamente._

_Agarra a Quinn del pantalón, le desabrocha el cinturón de cuero junto con el botón del pantalón y baja el cierre._

_―¿Qué estás haciendo?― pregunta asustada la rubia. ―No hagas eso, por favor Rachel, no lo hagas. ― ―No lo puedo creer, Díos mío―_

¡Listo! Los pantalones de Quinn estaban hasta sus talones mostrando la ropa interior masculina que utilizaba

Santana, Rachel, Brittany y Finn se reían a carcajadas. En verdad, Quinn hizo un muy buen espectáculo.

_―Ya no eres tan arrogante y presumida ahora ¿verdad?― pregunta victoriosa Rachel_

_―Me voy a vengar―dice la rubia ya ahora roja_

_―Quizas si, quizás no, cariño―ríe Rachel_


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente Quinn estaba saliendo de su trabajo charlando con sus compañeros

―Te veo luego, Sam―

―Mira eso― le dice Santana apuntando al otro lado de la calle―Es la chica de la feria ¿no?― Quinn al escuchar eso rápidamente voltea su cara y ve a una Rachel Berry caminando siendo ella, hermosa, en un vestido verde.

Quinn corre hacia Rachel

―¿Te acuerdas de mí?― pregunta la rubia

―Oh, si, ¿Cómo era tu nombre?... Ah si, Señorita Calzón― se burla la morena

―Bueno, yo…―

―¿Cómo podría olvidarme?―

―Sí, quiero aclarar eso contigo, la verdad.. es que…que.. lo siento mucho― baja su cabeza con vergüenza. ―Fue una estupidez, pero quería acercarme a tí― alza su mirada ―Me sentí muy atraída hacia tí―

Rachel ríe incómodamente

―Wow, que piropo te has inventado, ¿Lo usas con las demás chicas?―

―No―

―Si, como no― lo morocha continua su camino ―Te ví la otra noche con Señorita Moño―

― ¿Qué haces esta noche?―

―¿Cómo?―

―O mañana en la noche, o este fin de semana―

―¿Porqué?―

―Por nuestra cita― se ilusiona la rubia

―¿Qué cita?―

―La cita en la que aceptaste ir conmigo―

―No…―

―Si lo hiciste, lo prometiste y juraste―

―Bueno, entonces creo que cambié de parecer―

―Mira, sé que siempre te llega un patán por la calle y no lo conoces. Tu no me conoces pero yo si me conozco. Y cuando veo algo que me gusta, tengo que tener… me encanta… Me… vuelvo loca―

―¿De qué estás hablando?― ríe Rachel confundida

―Bueno…de, ti―

―Uy, que buena eres―

―¿Que?―

―Eres muy buena―

―No. No lo digo por eso―

―Eres muy buena, de veras――Eres fantástica― dice con un tinte de molestia la morena

―No lo soy―

―Si que lo eres, estoy verdaderamente impresionada― Quinn se sonroja y baja la cabeza

―Normalmente no soy así―

―Oh sí que lo eres, de verdad―

―Puedo ser divertida si quieres…pensativa, inteligente, superticiosa, valiente― Rachel se tiene que morder los labio por dentro, Quinn era en verdad un chiste― Y puedo bailar ―da unos pasos de tap la rubia― Puedo ser lo que quieras, sólo dime lo que quieres y lo haré por ti.

―Eres tonta―

―Podría hacer eso ―

Rachel se va dando saltitos hasta el coche donde sus padres la esperan

―Anda, una cita, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?―

―Ehhhh, no creo―

―¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de parecer?―

―Seguramente inventarás algo―

Se mete al carro y el chofer arranca y pasa por el lado de Quinn, ésta sólo lo sigue con la mirada y suspira.

―San, ¿Estás segura que viene?―

―Tranquila, Q, esta arreglado, vas a ver que si viene―

El mismo día en la noche, Quinn y Santana se dirigían al cine. Santana iba a salir con Brittany y la latina le pidió a la rubia de ojos celestes que convenciera a Rachel para que ella también vaya.

―Ves te dije que si iba a venir― decía la latina mirando a las niñas ricas aproximarse

Rachel ante los ojos de Quinn se veía hermosa, cada día se veía más hermosa que los demás que pasan.

―Oh Díos mío, que casualidad―canturrea Britt

Rachel voltea el rostro y al ver a Quinn cambia su semblante. La morena agarra a la rubia del brazo firme y caminan unos pasos.

―Tengo que hablar contigo―

―Ya llego, Rach, ¿te acuerda de Quinn?―

―Sí, si la recuerdo―

―Ven aqui―dice la latina y le da un beso muy sensual a su novia.

―Hola― dice Quinn extendiéndole la mano

―Hola― contesta Rachel, le contesta el saludo

―Que bueno es volverte a ver― responde Señorita calzones, sigue sujetándole la mano

―Igualmente―

―Estás muy bonita―

―Oh! Gracias― se sonroja Berry

―Pero muy muy bien― Ya Q, se te cae la baba y eso que yo solamente escribo

―Te ves muy bien―dice Santana a Rachel, ―tu también te ves bien―le dice a Quinn ―yo también me veo bien, así que tortolos, ¿entramos a ver la película, Ya va a empezar―

―Después de ti― la rubia extiende su brazo para que Rache pase

Ellas se sentaban de esta forma: Quinn, Santana y Brittany que les importaba mas besuquearse, seguida de Rachel. A Quinn en realidad no le interesaba ver que era lo que hacían los actores, le importaba más cómo Rachel prestaba atención y ver que cómo comía de una en una sus palomitas.

La rubia al ver que su amiga no para de comerle la boca a su novia, aprovecha el lugar vacío alado de Rachel y se cambia de lugar.

La película acaba y las Brittana corren hacia el coche de la latina apartándose de las Faberry, para que Quinn pase tiempo a solas con Rachel.

―¿Quieres ir caminando?― dice Quinn

―¿Qué?― Rachel ya dile que si!

―Vamos a caminar―

―¿Ustedes se aman?― dice Santana provocando una sonrisa nerviosa a Rachel y un bufada de Quinn―No hagas nada que yo no haría, Q―

Rachel se acerca a Britt y se despiden un beso, dándole una mirada furiosa a Santana.

―Cállate Santana, Adiós―

Llevan caminando por 15 minutos en completo silencia, no sabían que decirse. Rachel se da cuenta y rompe el silencio

―Eso fue divertido―

Quinn asiente

―No he ido al cine en años―

―¿Enserio?― pregunta Quinn

―Mmm, mmm― señala Rachel moviendo la cabeza en negación―Desde que era una niña―

―¿Que?―

―No, estoy… eh―tartamudeo ―estoy ocupada, sabes, no tengo mucho tiempo libre―

―¿Estás ocupada?― Rachel asiente

―Tengo un horario muy estricto. Mis días están planeados. Me levanto en la mañana, desayuno, lecciones de matemáticas, y de latín, almuerzo, clases de latín, lecciones de tenis y de ballet, a veces ambas, lecciones de francés y de piano, después de cenar paso tiempo con mi familia, y luego leo un libro ―

―Increíble. Parece un camino hacia el éxito―

―Por supuesto. Estoy aplicando a varias universidades―Quinn se para enfrente de ella y empieza a caminar de espaldas― Radcliffe, Sarah Lawrance, son las que nos importan―

―¿Quiénes son 'nosotros'?―

―¿Cómo?― pregunta la morena

―Acabas de decir, 'lasque nos importan'―

―Oh sí, Mamá y Papá. Tomamos decisiones juntas ―

―¿Todas?―

―No, no todas, pero si las importantes―

―¿Y las demás puedes tu decidirlas sola?―

―¡No seas grosera!― le golpea el hombro a Quinn. La rubia se ríe

―Perdón. Sólo quería saber que haces para divertirte―

―¿Qué quieres decir?―

―Digo que… no sé, esas cosas que haces son obligaciones? ¿Hace cuando no tienes compromisos?―

―Te acabo de contestar―

―No sé, me sorprende―

―¿Por que?―

―Me imaginaba que eras…

―¿Era cómo?―

―Como… libre―

―¿Qué?―

―Si, libre―

―Soy libre―

―No pareces serlo―

―Pues lo soy― Rachel parecía trataba de convencerse más a ella que a Quinn

―Ven te quiero mostrar algo― Quinn empieza a caminar dejando unos metros a Rachel atrás

―Quinn ¿Qué estás haciendo?―Corre Rachel alcanzándole

―Sólo ven―

―Te van a atropellar―

A decir verdad, ya era tarde, eran como las 11, y no había coches a la vista

―¿Qué autos?―

Quinn se acuesta en el pavimento enfrente del semáforo, justamente en las rayas donde el peatón debe pasar.

―Mi papá y yo solíamos venir aquí, yacíamos y veíamos el cambio de las luces, de verde a amarillo a rojo. Puedes intentarlo si quieres―

―No―

―¿Por qué no?―

―No se porque… levántate―

―Ese es tu problema, no haces lo que quieres―

Rachel quería demostrarle a Quinn que no era verdad, que ella hacía lo que quería sin importar a los demás. O al menos eso ella piensa.

―Esta bien― se recuesta junto a Quinn ―¿Y que pasa si un coche viene?―

―Mueres―

―¿Qué?―

―Moriremos. Tranquila, confía en mí. Tienes que aprender a confiar―

―Bien―un silencio es el que se puede escuchar ―La pintura―

―¿Qué?―

―Me preguntaste lo que hago por mi misma. Me gusta pintar. La mayoría del tiempo se me ocurre varias ideas. Agarro un pincel, y el mundo se tranquiliza―

La paz que se sentía se corta con un coche sonándoles el claxon. Rachel grita y ambas chicas corren hasta la acera. Llegan y la morena empieza a reír sin parar. A Quinn se le nota su cara de espanto.

―¿Estás bien? ¿De que te ries?― le contagia la risa

―Eso fue divertido― dice entre risas

―¿Quieres bailar conmigo?―

―Claro―

―¿Ahora? ¿Aqui?―

―Ajá―

Quinn camina y la toma de la mano y la lleva nuevamente a la calle, pone sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y ésta pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

―No se puede bailar a media calle, aparte no tenemos música―

Q, le da una vuelta empezando el baile

―Pues haremos música― Rachel se sonroja―Pam pam pam pam, pam baran pam―

―Eres un cantante terrible―dice Rachel―Pero me gusta esa canción―

Rachel apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, y la rubia sobre la cabeza de Rachel, oliendo el aroma de su cabello, haciendo el momento más íntimo entre ellas.

La morena sólo sentí nerviosismo, jamás había experimentado lo que estaba sintiendo, con Quinn se sentía importante, sentía que alguien se interesaba en ella, y eso le gustaba.


	4. Chapter 4

_―En esa época los amores de adolescentes eran muy diferentes― dice Lucy_

_―Ellas se enamoraron ¿no es asi?―_

_―Si, asi es―_

_―Que bien. Me gusta este tipo de cuentos, sigue―_

* * *

La amistad que tenía Quinn con Rachel poco a poco dejo de serlo dando paso a una relación amorosa, Rachel aprovechaba el verano y a toda hora se veía con Quinn.

Después de esa noche Rachel y Quinn pasaban cada momento juntas. Y pronto eran inseparables.

Rachel Berry siempre haciendo excusas para besar a Quinn Fabray y Quinn Fabray haciendo excusas para besar a Rachel Berry.

Se le veía muy felíz, Rachel corría hacia Quinn se colgaba de ella entrelaznado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y se dan un beso apasionado haciendo que la rubia tire el recipiente donde lleva su desayuno.

Iban al bosque junto con Santana y Brittany haciendo carreras de bicicleta Santana y Quinn conduciendo y las otras dos, sentadas en el manubrio gritando que vayan más rápido.

En las tardes se reunían e iban por un helado. Rachel bromeaba huntándole en la cara a Quinn. Eso sí, quitándole los restos de helado con besos.

Rachel iba a casa de Quinn en bicicleta, ya habíamos dicho que Lima era un pueblo chico y tranquilo asi que podía salir y dar un paseo.

Quinn se encontraba en el pórtico de su casa leyendo una poesía, Rachel pensó que el señor que estaba con su novia, era su padre.

_―No tan mal para Withman― asiente el hombre ―Oye, mira tengo visita ―_

_―Disculpe no quise interrumpir― dice Rachel con un paquete rectangular en su mano_

_―Bueno no te disculpes, ven aquí, querida. Nos haría bien algo de olor aparte de las maderas― dice el señor haciendo reír a la morena_

_―Papá, ella es Rachel Berry― dice Quinn presentando a su novia_

_―Rachel Berry, un gusto en conocerte―_

_―Rachel, encantada, Sr. Fabray―_

_―¿Sr. Fabray? ¿Acaso tengo cara de viejo?― Rachel y Quinn ríen ―Me puedes llamar Russel―Siéntate_

_―Es muy bonita, hija. Mas de lo que me mencionabas― decía haciendo que Quinn se sonroje_

_―¿En serio?―_

_―No es verdad, no le creas―_

_―¿Qué es eso?―_

_―Yo eh…, le traje algo― la morena hace una cara cómica haciendo reír a Quinn_

_―A ver veamos― desenvuelve el regalo―¿Tu lo pintaste?― Rachel asiente― Pues es muy bonita. Mira ― le señala a Quinn―Esto si que es una pintura, ya tengo lugar donde ponerla, Gracias. ―_

_―Ese fue un poema muy bonito, ¿De quien es?―_

_―De Withman― dice Russell―Cuando era niña tartamudeaba mucho―_

_―Papá…― busca interrumpirlo para que no lo avergüencen_

_―Bueno así era… ―_

_―No sabía eso― dice Rachel_

_―Díos, sólo balbuceaba, no era grancosa―_

_―No se te entendía, no lograbas pronunciar bien una maldita palabra, así que hice que leyera poesía en voz alta. Al principio fue complicado pero después Quinnie se fue corrigiendo―_

_―Pues que buena idea― voltea a ver a Quinn_

_―Sí que lo fue―_

_―Increíble, eres increíble― dice Quinn haciendo reír a su novia y a su padre_

_―¿Te gustaría desayunar?―dice Russell_

_―¿Desayuno?― pregunta confundida nuestra moroca_

_―Papá, son las 10:00 de la noche―_

_― ¿Y que tiene? Uno puede comer panqueque a cualquier hora del día―_

Ellos 'Desayunaron' tranquilamente siguiendo revelando la infancia de Quinn. Su romance no era probable y lo más seguro era que terminaran con uno o dos corazones rotos. Ella era una chica de pueblo y la otra una chica de la ciudad. Rachel tenía el mundo a sus pies, mientras Quinn no tenía dos centavos en que caerse muerta.

_―Vamos Quinn― grita Rachel y Quinn se acerca hacia ella tomándola por detrás. Ese día fueron a la playa. ―Míranos―_

_―¿Qué hacemos?―_

_―¿Crees que en otra vida pude haber sido un ave?―_

_―¿Qué quieres decir?―_

_―Como una reencarnación―_

_―No lo sé―_

_―Yo creo que si― dice Rachel haciendo sonidos de gaviotas. ―Di que soy un ave―_

_― No― dice Quinn, y Rachel agita sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo pareciendo un ave ―No lo hagas―_

_―Dime que soy un ave― insiste Rachel_

_―Basta. Basta. No lo eres ―_

_―Dilo!― grita Rachel y se sube encima de Quinn, la rubia la carga y se dan un beso tierno lleno de amor._

_―Eres un ave―_

_―Ahora di que tu eres un ave―_

_―Si tu eres un ave, entonces yo también lo soy―_

* * *

**:)**


End file.
